chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eoin Connell
Eoin Murray Connell is a character used by Lowri in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge. He is 26 years old, Irish-American and has the ability of Force Of Will. He is the husband of Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell, the cousin of Sinead O'Brien and the father of Aito Connell. Appearance Eoin is 5'10 and has black hair and medium blue eyes. He has pale skin, and is relatively slimly built. He has a tendancy to have a serious expression, and his emotions don't easily show on his face. He also tends to dress quite simply and smartly. Personality He's very caring and a kind person, and is usually serious. He can be rather intense, which can sometimes scare people or freak them out. He also has a tendancy to hide his emotions. He is bold and courageous, and won't let fear hold him back. Home Eoin lives in an apartment in New York city. Whenever Rooreru and Aito are in America, they also live there with him. Previously, he'd owned another, smaller apartment within the city, but he moved shortly after he and Rooreru got engaged. He'd bought that apartment after joining the New Company and moving to live in New York city from upstate. Ability Eoin's ability is Force Of Will, also called Power Of Will or Probability Enhancement. It is the ability to increase the likelihood of an event happening by desiring it and willing it to occur. Because of this, Eoin has to be careful in what he allows himself to desire to happen. Subconscious desire is not enough to trigger the ability, but conscious will is. Family & Relationships *Estranged father - Kael Hogan *Mother - Aislinn Connell *Maternal aunt - Mary Connell *Uncle - Stephan Connell *Cousin - Sinead O'Brien *Cousin in law - Sean O'Brien *Adoptive second cousin - Molly Sanders *Second cousins - Moira O'Brien, Caylee O'Brien, Adair O'Brien, Farrell O'Brien *Wife - Rooreru Kiryuu-Connell *Brothers in law - Ichiru Kiryuu, Keitaro Kiryuu *Son - Aito Connell History Eoin's father had left before Eoin was born, never showing any interest in his son, and he was raised by his mother with her sister and brother-in-law's help. Because of this, and because of Mary's early death, he and Sinead grew up more like siblings than cousins. He manifested sometime during his teens although the exact date and circumstances are unknown. He'd always found himself to be lucky, and found that this luck was increasing. When he met Sean O'Brien, then his cousin's boyfriend, Sean realised he too had an ability and later confirmed what it was. At first he would use it willingly, almost abusing the ability, but this changed after he accidentally caused others, whom he hated, to crash and nearly die. When Building 26 agents came to collect the three, Eoin used his ability to enable them to escape. They left their hometown in upstate New York, going to the city to hide and using his ability once more to evade capture. During this time, he met Rooreru and formed both a close friendship and a growing attraction towards her. They began dating afterwards, but their relationship was on and off for a long time, and she finally ended it when she again returned to Japan. He had taken part in the negotiations to end Building 26, and afterwards he moved to New York City and became an agent in the New Company. 2 years afterwards, Eoin was given the task of investigating a particular gang of villains with abilities. He discovered that the global group's HQ was located in Tokyo, and he travelled there to investigate and capture them. On a raid, he was dangerously injured by a voodoo-based ability, surviving only through use of his ability. Knowing that no hospital could treat injuries so severe, he sought out Rooreru and she healed him, also insisting that she help him take down this group. During this time, he met Aito and learned that the boy was his son. When Aito summoned the engagement ring he'd planned to give to Rooreru previously before she'd left, he was inspired to possibly propose to her again. They were engaged shortly after he and she captured the group he'd come to Tokyo to target. After he returned, Eoin was given another task, to investigate the Sullivan Bros. Carnival alongside David Johnson. They took months to locate it, but eventually attacked, trying to capture the leader Samuel. Instead, they were captured and framed for killing the member Lydia. Eoin escaped when Keitaro Kiryuu relocated him and Sinead back to New York. They then planned another attempt, helped by Rooreru, Sinead and Sean. They found the Carnival about to attack New York. Eoin and Rooreru rescued her brother Keitaro, who was being forced to help the Carnival draw in crowds of victims, and left Keitaro free to stop Samuel. Roughly a year later, Eoin and Rooreru were married in a ceremony in Japan. However, during their honeymoon, Rooreru was shot and killed by a hater of evolved humans. All attempts made to try to heal or revive her failed, until her brother realised what'd truly happened. Keitaro then negated Moira O'Brien's ability and asked Liz Jones to go revive Rooreru, which succeeded. Months later, Eoin was given the task of investigating a series of murders, and learned that the culprit was seemingly his brother in law, Keitaro. He captured and imprisoned him. However, Molly began noticing that Keitaro's behaviour seemed unusual and unlike himself, and after remembering that he'd been acting strange for a few weeks, she asked Liz Jones to take her back in time to the date he began acting this way. Arriving there, they learned that Keitaro had actually had his body swapped with a villain, and that it'd been this villain committing the murders. Returning to the present, he then used the same ability to reverse the swap. Eoin and his Company partner, Stephan Towley were visiting newly manifested evolved humans as part of their work when one of those people, a precog, warned Eoin of a future threat he'd face, apologising for it. Eoin initially forgot the warning, but later he was given a similar message by Liz after she experienced a vision showing him dead. The vision came true the next day, when Eoin was killed by an osteokinetic. Keitaro tried to find a way to save his brother in law, and learned that the man who had warned him had possessed fate perception, which explained why earlier attempts to revive him had failed. He then mimicked precognitive visions from Liz to help him find a way. Many months passed before he succeeded, but he eventually found a man who possessed fate manipulation, and asked that man to change Eoin's fate, saving him. Strengths & Weaknesses Eoin's greatest strength is the luck which comes with his ability. He is very skilled at using this, can fully control when it activates and when it doesn't, and can choose well the times when it's right to use it. He has natural skill at negotiation and peacekeeping, and these have been improved by training as an agent. This training has also taught him a little of how to fight, and how to use a gun and a taser. However, he's not naturally a fighter, and has only learned to do so since joining the New Company. He's more likely to either rely on his ability, or try to negotiate a way out, and this could backfire. His ability doesn't make events certain, only likely, and its not really an offensive ability, as he uses it. His intensity and seriousness can alienate others, when they don't know him. Etymology Eoin is a Gaelic form of the Hebrew name John, which means "God is gracious". Interestingly, his cousin Sinead's first and middle names also have this same meaning, as does his cousin in law's name. The name Eoin can also translate as "youthful" and "from a yew tree". His middle name, Murray, means "man of the sea". His surname Connell means "bold" or "valiant". This may refer to his work as a Company agent, or his brave and bold nature. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.